


Toto, I Have A Feeling We Are Not In Kansas Anymore.

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Canon Universe, Confused Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Is Working On A Farm, Precious Peter Parker, Temporary Amnesia, Time Travel, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Universe Travelling, but also...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: Whumptober day 20 - Lost, Medieval.---"Alright then Underoos, let's get out of here," Stark said as soon as they were out of May's sight, pulling something weird looking from his pocket and starting to fiddle with it."What the hell is that?" Peter asked, pointing to the weird contraption, "and why would I go anywhere with you?"Stark's eyes widened, something like fear starting to gather in them. "This better be a joke kid," he hissed, "I can't lose you, not now.""I don't know what's happening! I'm not your kid, I'm not joking!"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946926
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Toto, I Have A Feeling We Are Not In Kansas Anymore.

The chickens squawked out in the dusty yard as Peter pulled himself out of bed, already knowing that he was running late yet a bit too tired to bother rushing. The chickens needed feeding before they started a revolution, the eggs needed collecting for breakfast and the cows needed milking. 

To be honest he should have had all of that done already today, the fact there was light shining across his face enough to tell him that, but something was different this morning, something was wrong. His senses were too dull - no wait. No they weren't they were sharper than normal… Why was he thinking they were dull? What was going on?

"Peter!" May yelled from what sounded like - judging from distance - the front room. She was telling louder than she normally did, as though Peter was hearing her better, but he was fairly sure that was impossible. Maybe she was just really mad at him for not being up early enough or something.

"I'm coming!" he yelled back, wincing at his own volume. He didn't know what time it was, momentarily glancing at his wrist to check- wait what? What was his wrist going to tell him? His best way of telling the time was to check the sun, or check how the animals were acting. His wrist wasn't going to tell him anything.

"Don't forget the sponsor is coming today!" May yelled, her voice getting quieter as she walked away, probably heading out to refill the sheep's water or something like that. They were both hoping that Peter would make a good impression on the palace sponsor, so they would help pay for Peter to go to school at the palace. Neither Peter nor May wanted Peter to be stuck on their small farm on the outskirts of Lameid, not even close enough to the castle to get their protection unless neighbouring kingdoms attacked them in a way that would negatively impact the castle.

This was Peter's one shot, and he just wished it was happening on a day when he felt slightly more normal, rather than the weird half there, half confused about where he was, that he was that day. Unfortunately, sponsors didn't rearrange just because someone was feeling weird, so that wasn't really a choice here.

He dragged himself through his morning routine, washing himself with a sponge from the slightly chilly bowl of water May had brought up earlier - he wasn't even going to ask for it to be reheated, if he was late then it was his fault that it was cold - and pulling on his farm tunic. He looked like he always did, like a regular old kid, but he could only hope that something in his was enough to impress his sponsor.

Morning chores passed in a blur, even with Peter being a fair bit behind. He kept on finding himself doing the weirdest things, little tics done completely by instinct and muscle memory, yet they were all things which were odd enough that Peter could swear that he had not done them enough to make be doing them off instinct alone.

He kept on checking his wrist, biting his nails even though the dirt under them made him gag every time, patting his upper thigh like he was checking something was there, and then getting a moment of panic when he didn't feel anything before he remembered that he was wearing a tunic. He had his leg there, and nothing else could go. He kept on running his hands through his hair, as though it would do but make everything dirty. He kept on thinking it was too quiet, listening out for a noise he felt should fill the silence, but knew never had and never would.

It was weird and he hated it but he knew he couldn't say anything to May. Not unless he wanted to risk her either assuming it was nerves and trying to give him and out, or assuming he was ill and chasing the sponsor away.

And that would not do. He just needed to keep all hidden and keep reminding himself. Everything was fine.

The sound of hooves on the dry ground pulled him out his thoughts. He didn't need to look round to see who it was. Their farm was small and no one ever visited without sending a letter in advance, and Peter knew for a fact that only one person had sent a letter in advance that they were coming.

Quickly wiping the dust and dirt off his tunic, Peter wandered out, smiling at the clearly well looked after chestnut mare the sponsor was riding, her coat was brushed until it shone and her tack was clearly on properly and comfortably. May had always told Peter that he could tell a lot about a person from how their horse was, and even if something about the guy riding the horse hadn't seemed familiar, the horse would have been enough for Peter to know he was at least partly trustworthy.

"Hello, you must be the sponsor," May grinned as she ambled out their house, a few flour patches sticking to her apron from where she'd been cooking, but overall looking a lot more put together than Peter ever managed. She looked like the kind of person who worked in the castle, and not for the first time, Peter wondered where she had come from before ending up on the farm with Peter.

"Hello," the sponsor greeted them happily, "my name is Tony Stark, I'm guessing you are Peter?" He directed the second part at Peter, his oddly familiar eyes enough to freeze Peter in place. He knew this man, and he knew him well, and yet there was no way he knew him. It was weird, and Peter wasn't very comfortable with the entire thing.

"Yes, that's me," Peter answered, knowing that throwing away his shot just because he maybe recognised his sponsor was a terrible idea. Maybe they had interacted on the street, or at the market, Peter didn't know, but it wasn't worth ruining everything over.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Shark asked, carefully jumping off his horse and tilting his head towards the barn. Peter didn't know why he would want to talk to him, but this was his shot and he would happily go and talk to someone alone if it was part of the process.

"Sure," Peter shrugged, falling into step alongside Stark as they walked towards the barn, some kind of heavy silence between them.

"Alright then Underoos, let's get out of here," Stark said as soon as they were out of May's sight, pulling something weird looking from his pocket and starting to fiddle with it.

"What the hell is that?" Peter asked, pointing to the weird contraption, "and why would I go anywhere with you?"

Stark's eyes widened, something like fear starting to gather in them. "This better be a joke kid," he hissed, "I can't lose you, not now."

"I don't know what's happening! I'm not your kid, I'm not joking!"

"Shit," Stark hissed, reaching out to grab onto his upper arm, "Bruce warned me you might forget, I'd hoped he was wrong."

"What have I forgotten? You're not making sense."

Stark sighed, moving forwards a little bit until his face was all Peter could see. "My name is Tony Stark," he said slowly, "I am iron man. You, Peter Parker, are Spiderman."

Peter felt something pulling at his chest, something familiar, something…

A scream of pain escaped his throat, his head throbbing as he fell to the ground. Flashes filled his head, modern times, watches, spider powers, phones sitting in jean pockets and clean hands and hair.

He gasped as he jolted back into a sitting position, most of the pain faded into a slight headache as he stared up at Tony. "I remember," he whispered, his throat too raw for much more than that. "I'm back."

"You okay kid?" Tony double checked, reaching a hand out to pull him to standing.

"Yeah, I'm good," Peter sighed, "let's go before this universe's May starts getting concerned."

"Glad to have you back kid, let's do this."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Have a good week!!


End file.
